Stolen Moment
by IrishSmurph
Summary: A moment between Herah and Josephine late one night. (spoilers for Josephine's romance mission)


Josephine let out a soft groan as she straightened from over her desk. It was near midnight and she had been working for what felt like all day. It probably had been. Since receiving the news about her betrothal to Otranto a few weeks prior she had been scrambling to find a way to break it off, while still being able to save her family's reputation. Combined with the demands of the Inquisition, Josephine was finding herself putting in longer hours with little success. The time spent working also helped her keep her mind off of her other issue: Herah. She still remembered the look of pain and betrayal on her lover's face at Josephine's announcement.

* * *

><p>"Please," Josephine said, reaching out to rest a hand upon Herah's arm, hoping to stop any retreat. There was no physical one, but already she could see the walls shuttering behind Herah's bright green eyes. "I did not know about this. My mother arraigned it with one of the most influential shipping families in Antiva."<p>

"Do you want this marriage to happen?" Herah asked, her voice even, but inside she was quivering. She knew how desperately Josephine was fighting to secure her family's future. She just hoped…

"A few months ago I would have said yes," Josephine stepped closer still, taking Herah's other hand and squeezing them so the woman focused on her and the mental retreat stopped. "But then I met you and nothing else can compare."

Herah's jaw unclenched and she let out a soft breath, shoulders softening ever so slightly. She allowed herself to actually listen to Josephine and heard the urgency in the smaller woman's voice. She didn't want this marriage. "So call it off."

"I will but…Herah I have to do this in a way that damages neither my family's name nor the Otranto name. Which means," Josephine paused, feeling her stomach drop at what she was about to say. "We cannot be seen together. It would not do for us to be intimate while I am betrothed. It would be damaging to my family name."

Herah's jaw dropped then snapped shut. "Damaging to your family name. Right. Well we wouldn't want that," She tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, but anger lent an edge to her words that she couldn't wholly hide. She took a step back, reining in her temper. She needed to cool off before something was said that could not be taken back. "Well I think I'll turn in for the night. Good night, Josephine," She said.

"Herah wait," The Antivan woman reached out for her lover's arms, but they were quickly jerked out of reach.

"I will support you Josephine," Herah said. She was angry, but knew these words at least needed to be said. "But I need some time."

Josephine watched the door snick shut and all was quiet once more.

* * *

><p>The next day a missive had been sent from Red Cliff, asking for help from the Inquisition. Herah had left and there had been no word since, besides the occasional missive from the officers stating the continued, if occasionally battered, health of the party. A week had gone by and Josephine was sorely missing her lover in a way that she had never before experienced. She had had lovers before, flings occasionally to keep boredom at bay. Not as much as some other bards boasted, but enough. Never had any of them elicted the physical and emotional responses that Herah had. The Inquisitor was kind to those she deemed friends, harsh to enemies, soft spoken but fiercely protective. She was bullheaded (something she often teased the Inquisitor about), had a tendency to blow up at those who anger her, or shut herself off from loved ones or drown herself in a few pints of the inn's brew. She was a contradiction of sorts that continually left Josephine eager to learn more about her.<p>

'And that may no longer be an opportunity,' Josephine thought darkly. She knew that the starting situation had been out of her control, but she wondered if she could have handled telling Herah just a little bit better.

She looked up when she thought she heard the door to her study open, but saw nothing. Shivers ran up her spine and she stood, intending to return to her quarters to sleep, when suddenly a presence pinned her to the desk, muscle and skin pressing against the length of her.

Her mouth opened to scream, but a large hand, a familiar hand, wrapped around her mouth, before she was turned around.

"Hush," Herah spoke softly, removing her hand from Josephine's mouth, but let her fingers trail over her lower lip.

"Herah? What in the Maker's name are you doing?"

"Getting you alone so I can say what needs to be said," Herah said, no hint of recrimination in her voice as she stared down at her lover. "And do what needs to be done."

Those words stirred within Josephine's body, heating her to the core. The images they produced had her mind swimming.

"And scaring me does this how?" She asked, trying to hold onto her anger, but it was quickly flailing with Herah so close, with the sweet musk of her skin perfuming the air and her large hands cupping and squeezing Josephine's hips.

"I had to get you alone, but didn't want anyone to know. You still have your reputation and your family's name to uphold." There was no recrimination, but Herah's statement still splashed water onto Josephine. She tried to pull away, but Herah wouldn't let her.

"No. There are still things that need to be said. Things that I still wish to do."

Josephine looked up into Herah's eyes, molten with desire and felt her own core alight in sympathy, but she shook her head. "Herah…we can't…not tonight."

"No not tonight," Herah agreed, her lips brushing over Josephine's cheek and jaw, stopping at the shell of her ear. "No the first time we make love it will be within my room, where we can have the privacy needed so I can show you how much I desire you. How much my body aches when I look at you. No the first time we make love will not be tonight, but soon," Again those bright eyes were staring down at her, sweet promises and torrid heat shining through. "Tonight though, is for words of the future and promises to make them happen. And assurances that I want them to." Now Herah did step back, only enough to allow Josephine to finally breathe. She had been caught up in the promises of that first night, at the ache settling between her thighs as she wished her lover would take her upstairs now to make good on her word.

She shook her head, forcing herself to the present and in doing so it took her a moment to register the second part of Herah's vow. "What promises?" She breathed, reaching out to tangle her fingers within the fabric of Herah's tunic. She didn't pull her closer, not needing the distraction during an all too important discussion, but needed the feel of Herah close once more. Three weeks had been too long.

"I will fight for you, Lady Montilyet. I know I can be stubborn, that I can rush to anger too quickly, and no I cannot give you a life that you deserve, but i still fight to give you the best that I can. You have my heart and will work every day to give you a reason to want to keep it. I know I am stubborn, and a bit too prideful, but I," What followed was swallowed up by Josephine's kiss. She wrapped both hands deep within Herah's tunic, pulling her close so no air was between them. What she had not been able to say aloud all those time, fear of prying ears catching on, she said through the kiss. Promises, regret, sorrow, passion, love, all poured through touch and tongue and taste.

"I do not ever wish to give it back," Josephine finally said, pulling back just enough to regain the air stolen from her lungs. "I will find a way to break this engagement, my love. I only wish to be with you, and look forward to the night when we can finally be together."

"I will give you what time you need. But just remember, I am a fighter," Herah whispered. "I fight for those things I want, and what I believe in."

Josephine smiled and brushed her fingers over Herah's cheek. "I know. I would have you no other way, my love."


End file.
